Missing
by celticgothhardy
Summary: If The Sweeper could just find one person to care, he would be let go. It would the worst luck that the person picked turn out to have Mac Taylor as the person that cares. Title comes from the song 'Missing' by Evanescence.
1. Very Short Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own _CSI NY_ or 'Missing' by Evanescence.

AN: This concept is overused, but every time I listen to this song, this idea comes up. I have to share it.

_

* * *

Please Please Please_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her?_

_You can't stop the fire,_

_You won't say the words_

_

* * *

_

Just another reporter. The city had too many. Just like it had too many cab drivers, too many women selling themselves and too many people that didn't care about the soul right next to them. So the person kidnapped the reporter. Just to show a point. See if anyone would care for the reporter. If the person could just find one person that would, the reporter would be let go.

The person didn't realize that one was going to be the downfall of everything that they have worked for.

* * *

Good? Bad? Think I'm crazy? I think that, too.

It's very short, but this is just the beginning. Chapter two is in the works. So, just tell me if you want to read more on this.


	2. Website for Adoption

Disclaimer: I do not own _CSI NY_ or 'Missing' by Evanescence.

AN: Wikipedia is wrong. It places Reed's birthdate in 1983. However, to be 23 around 2008, it would make more sense if he was born in late 1984 to early 1985. So, Wikipedia is wrong and I'm making this as close to canon as possible. So, this could fall at some point during season 5.

Second AN: I am planning a sequel to Taxi remade.

_

* * *

Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

**-----------JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT-----------**

_At least the hype's dying down. _Reed Garrett noted that as he saw no reporters standing outside his apartment when he got back from the dinner he had with Mac. He checked the hallway unconsciously and then opened the door.

Ever since the Cabbie Killer, Mac and the team had been setting up a routine to ensure Reed got home okay every night. He had a ten minute delay between where he was coming from to his apartment. If he didn't call within ten minutes, someone went over to see if he was there. Checking the hallway was something he did after he got caught without paying attention.

He started playing the messages as soon as he got in. There were still a couple of newspapers that still wanted interviews and his boss wanted to see him first thing in the morning about changing his blog. _Changing my blog? Right, is that code for going to fire my ass? _He noted the meeting and called Mac, letting him know he was safe and at the apartment.

He went to the kitchen and was about to grab a bottle of pop out of the fridge when a hand covered his mouth. A cloth saturated with chloroform separated the hand from the mouth and after several seconds of struggling, Reed was out. The assailant had prepared for the extra weight, shifting so the unconscious Reed slipped to the floor. Flipping him on his stomach, the assailant took out a roll of duct tape and proceeded to bind his hands and feet. Two wraps around the mouth and the assailant was ready to drag the victim out to a waiting car.

**------------JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT------------**

The media had a bad habit of naming people. In this case, they had named the assailant the Extra Sweeper. The assailant went after those that were overcrowded, according to the e-mails sent to the stations, the papers and the blog site . The Sweeper kidnaps people that are in overcrowded jobs. That's why it was a cab driver that was kidnapped first. His family had been willing to pay the money that the person was asking for. That's why he had been let go. The lawyer that had been taken was not so lucky. No family, no close friends and it didn't matter that he had won several cases for the firm he worked for. The firm wasn't willing. They could always find someone to replace him, someone that could outdo him.

Some had turned the idea of the assailant into a Jigsaw type of person from the Saw movies. The e-mails mentioned the Sweeper was trying to find someone that cared for the Extras. If the person he kidnapped proved to have someone go to the limits to get the victim back, then the victim was returned. It was like Jigsaw in getting people to care about someone, in this case, it was the victim. In the movies, Jigsaw had been trying to make his victims think about life and being thankful for life. They had similar goals, so some had started calling him the Extras Jigsaw.

**-------------JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT-------------**

"Fourteen victims and we're now just connecting them!" Mac Taylor roared at Chief Sinclair as he looked at the eight new cases he had just been handed. Enraged that they had just connected fourteen people to the same culprit had pushed him over the edge. When they had been going over old evidence in new lights, they could have been talking to victims that had escaped the maniac.

"This wasn't brought up until recently when one of _your _detectives noticed the pattern between the live victims and the dead ones," he pointed out. Neither of them could get very far, as Stella came in with a short note, breaking up the fight. Sinclair waited until she was farther away from the office before asking, "What was that about?"

"Another victim. There's a personal item along with a website address." Mac started moving out of the office and down to the lab where the items were going to be.

Stella and Adam were using the plasma in the large screen to get a clear image on the website, which wasn't coming up. "Is the address right?" Stella asked.

"I've checked it the last five times when I got the error message," Adam responded.

"Error message?" Sinclair asked, following Mac into the lab. Stella and Adam exchanged looks with Mac.

"Chief Sinclair, unless you are licensed to handle evidence, I would suggest…"

"You'll suggest nothing, Taylor. I'm the one that runs this lab and being an officer still allows me to be here."

Mac decided to ignore his presence and motioned for the personal item that Stella had by her side. "Cell phone, latest model Blackberry. Pulled up the address book. Check out the Mac listed in there." He slipped on gloves and pulled the phone out and opened the address book. The number listed under Mac was his.

"All right, let's not jump to a conclusion just yet."

"Mac, I called as soon as saw it. It's his."

"You know the victim, Detective?" Sinclair asked, taking an interest. Mac ignored him. "Detective, do you know the victim?"

"Why would you need to know, Sinclair?"

"If you're personally connected to the case, you will be removed."

"Umm, boss, I hate to interrupt, but the website's up," Adam broke in. Everyone turned their attention back to the screen. There was a framed player. The frame was bones and the player was loading. After a minute, it started playing.

**--------------JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT--------------**

Something about being kidnapped before tends to wake you up very fast. Moving his arms and legs made Reed realize that his arms were bound to separate chair arms. His legs were bound together and to the chair. Breathing through his mouth, or trying to, made him realize that his mouth was taped. He couldn't tell from blinking his eyes if it was dark or if he was blindfolded.

"You're up," a voice stated. He jumped at the sound and turned towards it. The voice continued, "Reed Garrett, born December first, 1984 to a Claire Conrad. Adopted by the Garretts on January fifteen, 1985. Graduated from high school in May, 2003. Then, graduated from college in May, 2007. Landed a job at the news blog site . That must have been a proud moment for you, wasn't it?" A finger ran along the edge of his jaw, making him shudder at the touch.

"Of course, the biggest problem was becoming the story. Getting kidnapped by the man himself surely wasn't part of your plan." The finger traveled down to his neck, the nail coming back up by his main artery. _Wait, nail? There's a high voice, too. Whoa, couldn't be? It's a woman._ His thoughts pushed back into his mind when a bright light came on. He squinted for a minute before seeing there was a camera in front of him. The red light was blinking.

**---------------JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT---------------**

Mac impulsively balled his fist at the sight of Reed taped to a chair. Stella noticed and placed a hand on his arm to calm him down. "To the detectives investigating, I give you your next victim. Reed Garrett, reporter. A profession that has too many people working in it already," a synthesized voice introduced.

"Adam, is it possible to separate the voice from the changer being used?" Stella asked.

"I began recording the feed as soon as the site was up. I'll work with the audio after. It's possible that we may also be able to pick up any unique sounds on the outside," he explained with a tinge of hope.

The voice started again, "I hope there is someone out there for this young man. I would hate to have to kill another. The media is already running this story. Anyone who cares for Reed, stay on this site for more information. You have twelve hours." The video stopped and the main webpage came up with several links.

"Stella, get with Flack and take the latest files of the kidnap victims on my desk. Interview them and see if they remember anything on the place that they were being held. Adam, keep a sharp eye on the website and see if it's possible to trace it back to where the Sweeper's broadcasting," Mac ordered.

"Detective Taylor, if you believe for one second that you're still working on this case…" Sinclair threatened.

"Sinclair, did you notice any problem with my working the Cabbie Killer a few months ago?"

"No," he shortly answered.

"Then you should have no problem with my working this case," he countered, walking out of the lab and bringing out his phone. He pulled up Danny's number.

**----------------JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT----------------**

Lindsay Monroe was rocking carefully in the chair next to the window. She looked over at Danny, who was sleeping on the couch. She smiled at the sight and rubbed the five month fetus that had started showing. The morning sickness had passed a month ago and Danny was helping with the stemming blood flow to her feet by rubbing them every time he was at home.

She was about to drift off into sleep when she heard Danny's phone going off. She lifted herself up and found the phone underneath a few napkins on the table. She noted the number and answered. "Hey Mac, what do you need Danny for?" she answered.

"Danny's going to process a victim," he said.

"This has to do with the Sweeper, doesn't it? Do you need me in also?"

"If you don't mind, Lindsay. I could use all hands. I don't want you out in the field, but you could help in getting and processing all trace off of anything we bring back?"

"I'll get Danny up and we'll be there in thirty minutes," she ended. She moved over to Danny and shook his shoulder.

Danny grumbled something unintelligible and rolled around. She shook him harder. "What?"

"We needed. You're processing a victim and I'm doing trace. Get dressed."

"I am dressed."

"How about a different shirt and pants? Get up." She hit him a couple of times with a spare pillow until he was sitting up. She went to her bedroom to pick out some clothes. Danny snuck his arms around her halfway down the hall and started kissing her neck lightly. "Danny, let's not start something right now. Wait until the case is over."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Montana." He walked off to the bathroom, leaving Lindsay with a bright smile and somewhat happy thoughts going through her head.

**-----------------JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT-----------------**

"Mary Robell?" Flack knocked, waiting for someone to answer the door. Stella was there in more of a supportive roll for the victim than a CSI, but she still brought her case. A male face opened the door. "Mr. Robell, Detective Flack, I'm one of the detectives working the Sweeper cases."

"Sweeper cases? Mary's kidnapping case?" he asked. "I'm not Mary's husband. I'm her brother; she kept Eddie's name after he died. Dan Moust." He stuck out his hand.

Flack took it and gave one shake. "Could we talk to your sister? She may be able to help us."

"Help with what?"

"There could possibly be something that she remembers now that she didn't when filling out her statement," Stella elaborated, bringing up her badge. "Detective Bonasera, Crime Scene."

"It's okay, Dan. You can let them in," a voice called from the back. Mary stepped into view, wearing jeans and a pink sweater. "Would you like something to drink, Detectives?"

"That's okay, Ms. Robell. We really need to get to the questions."

"What's the rush? Does she have another victim?"

"She?" Stella asked.

"Yes. She's a she. She has long nails; sometimes they were painted. Her main perfume was lavender based. It was a deep voice, but I could still tell it was a woman." She sat down and started hugging herself. Her brother sat beside her and held her loosely. "She used a voice modifier whenever she talked to Dan or anyone else." She looked at Stella. "She knew everything about me. My parents, my brothers, when I graduated from school and how long I've been working. She even knew that I was adopted, who my biological mother was and when my parents adopted me."

"Adopted? What was the agency that your parents went with?" Stella asked.

"This small place out of Chicago, I can't remember the name of it."

"It wouldn't happen to be Saint Augustine's, would it?"

She got a far off look in her eyes. "Yes, it was."

Flack gave Stella a confused look. "Thank you for your time." She left with Flack trailing behind her.

"Okay, what was that about?"

"Saint Augustine's was the place that Claire gave Reed to."

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming. Review please.


	3. Sinclair is Trying

D: I do not own _CSI New York _or 'Missing' by Evanescence.

AN: I have to thank doyleshuny for pushing me back into this story and several others that I have been neglecting.

_

* * *

You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

**JA SB DF SH SH DM LM AR MT**

There were no signs of a struggle. His coat was on a chair and his laptop was next to a cell phone charger. Danny took over for possible signs of a break-in while Mac went back to the kitchen. The bottle that Reed had been going for lay on the floor, contents leaking out and creating a mess. He took a couple of pictures before picking up the bottle.

"No tool marks on the edge of the doorframe. I'm going to take in the door knob; it looks like the Sweeper used picks to break in," Danny reported.

"Sweeper was waiting for him in the kitchen. Attacked when he was grabbing a drink" Mac hypothesized. His brain was imagining the attack. "Waited until he was in the kitchen. Attacked from behind." He glanced in a wastepaper basket. Lying on top was a white cloth. He plucked it out of the trash and gave it a careful whiff. "Subdued with chloroform."

"I'll take it back, have Adam try and get epithelials from it."

"Make sure we don't just try for epithelials. The Sweeper more likely wore gloves. Try for trace of leather or latex."

"Got it." Danny walked out of the room with the bagged item in hand.

Mac was about to go to the back door when someone entered the room. "Detective Taylor?" a new voice asked. Mac turned around to see a young female CSI that he barely knew from day shift.

"Can I help you, Detective…"

"Mayes, third class. I'm supposed to be taking over this crime scene," she told him.

"Taking over?"

"Chief Sinclair has assigned day shift over the Sweeper cases." Mac grew angry at this revelation. "I'm guessing he hasn't told you yet."

"No, he damn well hasn't." Flack entered the kitchen and motioned to Mac to join him.

"Don't get angry. Just gives an excuse for Sinclair to keep us off," he whispered. Mac nodded and walked out with Flack at his heels. Danny was already by the car.

"Some guy took over the doorknob. What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. Let's get back to the lab," Mac professed.

**JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT**

Chief Sinclair was waiting for him in his office. "I guess you're wondering why I pulled you off this case."

"Sinclair, if we lose any time finding this next victim, I will go to the press and lay it on your head."

"And you will be fired."

"Then the press will write about the guy who had the most experience being taken off. How much bad press do you want?"

"I am worrying about the integrity about this case. You have too close of a connection to the victim."

Mac hated the words that came out of his mouth, but he had to say them to stay on the case. "I do not have a close connection. The victim was a witness to a death at Chelsea University. I gave my number to him after that attack and he must have kept it."

"The fact he was also the victim in the Cabbie Killer case…"

"Was a coincidence."

Sinclair looked out for the lie among his face. Not seeing a way out of this, at least not yet, he went along with it. "Fine, you'll get back control of the case." _But I soon as I know more about the two of you, you're off._

Mac didn't answer him. He went off to the AV lab to see what was going on with tracing the site. Stella met him halfway there. "What's happening? Are we back on?"

"Yeah, but we need to solve this soon. Sinclair's going to be looking for a reason to take us back off. I just had to lie to him to get back on."

"Mac, this is Reed. Lying to get back on the case is not the same as lying to keep him out of trouble."

"Stella, if it came to life about Reed, not only would the cases be questioned, but he would be in danger of anyone that would go after me."

"Mac, if need be, we will keep him here and hide him from Sinclair until whatever it is at the time is over. We will work around it as the time comes."

"All right. Get Danny back to the apartment and see if they can't find anything. Has anyone called his parents?"

"Flack tried. Both cell phones are off and the home recording says that they're on their cell phones more often than not. Angell's calling every fifteen minutes."

"Did you get anything off of the last victim?"

"Our serial is a female that has inside information and she picks her victims from Saint Augustine's."

"All of them?"

"Double checked a lot of them. Every single person that was kidnapped by our serial was adopted through Saint Augustine's."

"Find out where the information's being held. See who exactly has access." Stella nodded and walked off.

**JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT**

It was always in darkness.

She undid the hands first and handcuffed them in the front. His legs were cut free but the gag stayed in place. "Now listen to me," she ordered, grabbing his face to make him look forward. "I'm taking you to another room. This is just the display room. Fight and you won't live to the twelve hour deadline. Do you understand?" He nodded once.

She pulled him up and dragged him down a hallway to a room. He was pushed onto a bed and the tape was removed from his mouth. He hissed, but didn't say anything as she exited the room. "I'm in a dark room with nothing to do. I could always catch up on my sleep," he mumbled to himself. That was before a light on the other side turned on. Illuminated were a toilet and a faucet. "At least she provides that." He got up to take a drink from the faucet.

Sitting down, he took in the slight odor of a bakery. He couldn't hear anything beyond the walls. _Soundproofing all around. I didn't hear anything coming down the hall and didn't hear anything in the display room. Now, did she do it so we couldn't hear or so they couldn't?_

"You won't be able to give the police any details. There's not enough for a search of buildings, so stop trying."

_Just like the candy corn was the only thing I could smell in the cab. Lady, you don't know how much he needs before he'll get you. Only thing is, is it before or after?_

**JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT**

"Adam, what do you got off of the website?" Mac asked as soon as he came in the door.

"I separated the synthesizer from the actual voice. I ran it through a recognition program to try and place it anywhere. Nothing came up, but the file's still on there. I also listened to the background of the video. There's no noise. I mean, absolutely no noise other than her talking and Reed breathing. This is soundproof, but not just normal soundproofing. This is high quality. And there are only a couple of places that sell the stuff to people on the street."

"Anything on the video itself?"

"The only thing lit in the frame is Reed. She made sure of reflective surfaces. And tracing came back to a wifi service at a bakery café called Saint Baguette. All the buildings around there are occupied. One is a business residence. The other two are apartment buildings."

"Let's see if we can use the other videos and see if she wasn't so careful early. If we don't have them, get onto Youtube to find them."

"Yes sir." Adam started pulling up all the videos they had.

Mac went to Danny next. "Anything off of the door handle?"

"Only prints I pulled were Reed's," he started and whispered, "and yours. I heard what Sinclair's trying do to. He ain't going to do anything that would jeopardize the case. He'll wait until we have her before revealing it."

"Leave that with me. What else did you get?"

"Lindsay worked on the chloroform cloth. There was trace of leather on one side and skin cells on the other side. Skin cells match Reed's. The leather came back as normal cow hide. No special treatment, or the particles on the gloves aren't enough for a run."

"Where's Lindsay?"

"Doctor's appointment. Checking up on the baby."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"Looked through the old stuff on the cases, some of which have been bungled. Our first victim is the worse. Everyone after is forensically clean. No blood, hair, fingerprints. She did a reverse and knew everything to get rid of."

"Do we still have the casefile on the first victim?"

"Yeah."

"Go back over the DNA found at the scene."

"There wouldn't have been any DNA. It was just at the end of ninety-nine and the station figured they found the victim alive they wouldn't need to find the perp. No tests were done."

"Start doing them. I don't like the idea that the perp was able to completely clean up for the rest of the kidnappings."

"You think the perp had help?"

"Or the accomplice took over."

**JA SB DF DM LM SH SH AR MT**

"Got it." Adam did a small dance around what he found. The first victim video didn't match any of the others. There was no synthesizer used and the voice was male. The video was filmed in an old warehouse. He went through all the old videos he could find. The rest of them had just the victim in a room and the voice was synthesized. "The first victim was entirely different."

He walked out into the hall to spot Mac and went to try his office. He stopped on the way when he heard Sinclair talking to the day shift leader. "I thought we could have the case, Sinclair. You said the latest victim would knock him off."

"I thought so also. Taylor said he doesn't have a connection to the victim. I couldn't argue with what he gave. I have nothing else to place on him to tie him with the victim."

"Nothing with the victim? The guy sat with him after that whole kidnapping episode. That can't be just for the witness statement."

"Unless you've got proof he's closer to this victim than he tells, I can't do anything."

"The DA said we would have more chance of a case against the perp if the victim's dead. And it would also give us more evidence. And one less reporter."

"You want me to hinder an investigation just to give the DA a better case?"

"Yeah, and give me enough creditability and be able to throw Taylor out of here. You switch Taylor because of his close relations, give me the case. I solve it, take over the lab while you dismiss Taylor from the force to not relieving himself of duty whenever this victim came to light on the cases he worked. We all win."

"Find me proof that they're closer than he can make and we go to IAB to throw him off."

Adam's mouth dropped. _They want to sacrifice Reed just so they have a better case? And they're trying to get rid of Mac?! Who do I tell about this?_ He lifted up his head to see Stella walking down the hall. "Stella," he whispered, moving to the other side of him.

"What is it, Adam?"

"I've got some results for Mac, but there's something I need to tell you. I think Sinclair and Seton are up to something."

* * *

This was a long time coming.

_Yeah, but I am quite the distraction._

**You, you're nothing but a…**

Don't go there. Can't you two control them?

_You can never control him. It's impossible, except for the Doctor._

…

Nothing?

**Nope.**

Okay. Please review. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long.


	4. A battle won

D: I do not own _CSI New York _or 'Missing' by Evanescence.

_

* * *

Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

**JA SB DF SH SH DM LM AR MT**

It was a promising lead. They were looking for old friends, workers, anyone that would be able to help them. Finally, they had someone. A family member of Brian – talked to them on how Mac was at the funeral. They mentioned that Reed hugged Mac, and Mac hugged back. Seton was elated, but Sinclair played Devil's Advocate. Finally, they had something. A former girlfriend of his came forward about his search for his biological mother. Her name was Claire Conrad.

**JA SB DF SH SH DM LM AR MT**

Mac was in his office when Stella and Adam walked in. "What do you got?" After not receiving a response for a minute, he looked up. "What's going on?"

"Sinclair and Seton are trying to get you fired," Stella simplified.

Adam explained. "They're trying to find a connection between you and Reed. Sinclair's going to dismiss you from the case. Seton's going to solve it, sacrificing Reed. Sinclair will then fire you for not taking yourself off of the cases involving Reed. They're also getting Internal involved."

"They're going to let Reed be killed?" Adam only nodded, seeing the rage that was building up. "We need to solve this before we get pulled off. What did you get from the videos?"

"The first one was done by someone else. It was done by a male in an old warehouse. The first victim was able to get in some talking and yelling. The victim's voice is very close to the voice I separated from the synthesized."

"The victim took over for the guy. Who was the original victim?"

"I will go find her." Adam walked out. Mac looked over to Stella.

"Saint Augustine's has been closed for the past five years. Their files were stored at a separate storage site. The site was broken into. Several files were removed. They cannot tell how many or exactly who."

"They don't have a central filing system? An index?"

"No, and I couldn't find a former employee of the orphanage. Most were elderly and the one that wasn't was in a car accident."

"Did Chicago PD have anything on the case?" Stella held up a thin folder. "That's it? That's all they have?"

"Not a high priority case. It's just old files to them."

"Not anymore. Check the fingerprints, if they have any. Once Adam gets the name of that woman, check it against her." Mac slammed the file down and sat down.

"We will find him, Mac. Before we are pulled off."

"I'm not sure we'll be able to do that much. Angell found out about his parents. They were killed in an accident on their vacation. And since I can't claim for him, he'll be treated like the lawyer."

"Mac, if the time comes, we can fake something. She doesn't know that Claire is dead. She may not even know what she looked like."

"Let's get to finding her before we have to resort to that."

**JA SB DF SH SH DM LM AR MT**

Lindsay was going over the cloth when Stella walked in. "Anything on the cloth?"

"Leather cleaning chemicals that are sold at hundreds of places in the city. There was also very small traces of latex. I think she was wearing rubber gloves on the inside."

"That would figure with the next to nothing forensic evidence. She's good."

"But we are better. She nicked herself on the door leading outside. Mayes collected it after Mac left."

"How do you know it's hers?"

"It's fresh and female."

"We may have a possible suspect. When Adam figures her out," Stella started.

"Run her against the sample."

"Thank you, Lindsay."

"Stella," she called before she could leave completely. "How much time does he have?"

"About four hours for someone to contact her."

"Who's going to contact her?"

"We haven't figured that out yet."

**JA SB DF SH SH DM LM AR MT**

She called it his last meal.

_Some last meal._ He bit into the random burger and took a little bit of the fries. He didn't get any ketchup and the burger was dry. She told him he had three hours to go before she killed him. He would have spouted something about Mac, but thought back to the things she was talking about. _She doesn't know about Mac. I shouldn't tell her._

He threw the wrappers into the paper bag and waited for her to come and get it. She didn't come in until he had an hour left. She had her face covered when she brought in a speaker unit and a phone cord. "Your biological mother wants to talk to you." She plugged in the phone cord and waited a couple of minutes. She pushed the answering when it rang once.

"Reed? Reed, honey, are you all right?"

**JA SB DF SH SH DM LM AR MT**

Stella walked into the AV lab, where Mac was already working with Adam. "I haven't been able to trace the site down to one place. Whoever it is is pigging-backing off of the café here." He pointed to the map that was up. A one block radius was made.

"Aren't there ways of blocking the signal outside of a building?"

"The signal is blocked; I checked with the owners. It could be that the person copied it for their system or there's another transmitter in the café they haven't noticed."

"She's broadcasting to another computer, which is uploading it. We can't pinpoint her."

"We do have her name." Both looked at him. "Hillary Gripton, adopted daughter of Gram Gripton."

"Director of several award winning movies."

"Also the owner of several buildings in Manhattan. She could be using any of them."

"The original case on her kidnapping had her fingerprints. We matched them to the Chicago case. There's no DNA, so I can't test that."

"We can issue a warrant. Possible tie to the case."

"Actually, I'll do that, Taylor," a voice interrupted. They all turned to see Seton standing with Sinclair.

Sinclair read the paper he was holding. "'While he was in freshman year of college, Reed was searching for his biological mother. The name he was given was Claire Conrad.' The same Claire that you married, Taylor." He folded the paper. "You and everyone on the team are being suspended, pending an investigation into any wrong-doing on this case."

"You should have taken yourself off, Taylor." Two CSIs came in and changed over the chain of custody from Mac, Stella and Adam. Sinclair ushered them out and lead them to Mac's office, where Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Flack and Angell were.

"Mac, what the hell's going on?" Danny asked.

"We're being thrown off," Stella gave.

"IDs and guns, now." Everyone brought out their items. "Internal Affairs will be getting into this after the case is closed."

"You mean after you have Reed killed," Danny brought up. He didn't say anything and waited for them to leave before picking up the phone.

"Mac, what do we do now?" Lindsay asked as they exited the building.

"We have an hour and forty five minutes left until the deadline."

_Are you Claire Conrad?_

"Mac, I have an idea."

**JA SB DF SH SH DM LM AR MT**

Hawkes and Adam were setting up the final additions to the recorder. They were all in Mac's apartment. Danny was tending to Lindsay while Angell and Flack were out getting coffee. Stella was sitting on the couch with Mac. "Are you sure about this? What if she knows?" Hawkes asked.

"Then I'll get involved. If she's just getting her information from just the agency, then she won't know, just like Reed," Mac brought up.

_Claire died on nine-eleven._

"Just over an hour," she noticed, nodding to the clock on the wall.

"Let's call her." Stella dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

The synthesized voice came up. "Are you calling for Reed Garrett?"

"I am."

"Your relationship with the victim?"

"His biological mother."

"Call back in five minutes; you'll be able to talk to him then." The call ended.

"Five minutes, why can't we talk to him now?" Mac asked.

"Speaker phone. Talk to him also," Hawkes suggested.

Five minutes past before Stella punched in the number again. She heard the machine pick up. "Reed? Reed, honey, are you all right?"

Reed listened to the machine in question. _That's Detective Bonasera. Mac's partner._He figured out their game in time. "I'm fine, Mom. I haven't been hurt yet."

The woman held up a box in front of her mouth. "What are you willing to do for your son, Claire?"

"How much are you asking for?"

"Who says I want money? I want you to answer twenty questions about him truthfully. I arraign the area. You come alone, with no help from electronics. You have four hours to prepare yourself, starting now." She turned off the phone and turned to Reed. "I guess your mother loves you after all."

**JA SB DF SH SH DM LM AR MT**

Stella started at the phone. "Four hours. Mac, what do I need to know about Reed?"

**JA SB DF SH SH DM LM AR MT**

She handed him a pad of paper and a mechanical pencil. "If you wear down the eraser, just scratch the answers out." She left with the bag.

_She may bring me back here. What can I do to lead them here? The answers. She can't mess with them. _

_Twenty questions, twenty answers. Bakery is a needed. Smell another._

_What first?_

**JA SB DF SH SH DM LM AR MT**

Stella waited in the park for an hour. The caller told her to head to Central Park. She picked the most crowded area for them to meet. All agreed, she wasn't bringing him there, she was leading Stella to another area where he was.

Flack and Angell were on a park bench, faking a lovesick appearance while watching Stella. Hawkes was at the entrance, waiting for her to past before following. Adam, Danny and Mac were waiting around, going to come in when she was suspicious. Lindsay was staying at Mac's, organizing the group and listening for interference from Sinclair and Seton.

"Woman at nine o'clock," Stella muttered as someone wearing a full black suit and a blonde wig coming up.

"Claire Conrad."

"Where is he?"

"Waiting for you. I couldn't risk someone helping you here." She motioned and Stella followed her out of the park. Hawkes kept back about twenty feet. They walked until she stopped into a side alley. "Cell phone, trackers, bugs. Get rid of them now." Stella dropped the cheap cell and the necklace that had a false plant on the back. Her earrings acted as receivers and the watch on her right wrist held a mic. Her real cell was hidden in a secret pocket in her blouse, still on and being traced.

She kept walking after five minutes to a waiting van. She opened the backdoor to show Reed sitting on the floor with bound ankles and a chain connecting his handcuffed wrists to the floor. "Oh, Reed." She climbed in and sat next to him. She shut the door and left them in darkness. "Mac's following me; we'll be all right," she whispered. He nodded and settled a little.

"First question, who was Reed's friend that was killed?"

"Brian Miller."

"Good, question two." She went through the twenty questions, most of which Stella could answer. A few she had to listen to Mac for, since Reed couldn't talk with the tape over his mouth.

"Question twenty," she started, but never got to finish as she was pulled out. Mac opened the door and helped Stella outside before going in to cut Reed's bonds. Angell searched her to find the keys to the cuffs.

"Mac, I can get the tape off his mouth," Hawkes mentioned, bringing up a small first aid kit. He pulled out a bottle of solution. Angell threw him the keys to the cuffs when she found them.

"Mac, Sinclair's been alerted to Stella following someone. Seton's on the way; he's alerting them to the area you are now. They're arresting you on site," Lindsay reported.

"Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe." He moved Reed to a position of safety. Flack and Danny went first, checking for sirens and cars. Adam was listening to the radio for updates. Stella and Angell brought up the back. Mac and Reed were in the middle.

"Mac, what's going on?"

"They found out about you."

"What?"

"Sinclair found out, Seton's convinced him to let him take over the investigation and they were going to let her kill you." Reed faltered a couple of steps. Mac wrapped his arm tighter to hold him and force him forward. "We're going to hide you until they have her in custody."

"They were going to…"

"Don't think about it." They had gone halfway to his apartment when two official cars and a SUV came up on them. Seton and Sinclair stepped out of the SUV.

"Taylor, you interfered with the investigation," Sinclair yelled.

"A human life was at stake; you wouldn't do everything to save him," Stella called out.

"Arrest them all, including the kid," Seton ordered, "the kid and Taylor comes with us."

_

* * *

Well, that was interesting._

Why are you here?

_I find this quite …_

_**Finish that sentence and you'll end up…**_

Stop! Don't finish that and go back to what you were doing.

_I was reading this._

_I was following him._

_**I heard he was about to repeat that line.**_

Okay.

Review please.


	5. Help from a different source

Disclaimer: I do not own either the show or the music.

_

* * *

Please... please... please..._

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her? _

_You can't stop the fire_

_You won't say the words_

Lindsay heard the whole thing through the speakers she had set up. She started calling the union for reps for all of them. She stopped.

_Are they really going to help the guys, or are they on Sinclair's side?_

_How much did they give to him? How much has he supported them?_

She called someone else. "I have a great job for you. You wanted to get back at Sinclair, here's your chance. I need you to represent some people." She listened for a while, taking down the instructions that the person was giving. "Are you sure about this?"

"The press will be your greatest ally. The kid's a blogger for a website?"

"Yeah."

"Have him write about what happened. And get proof about the conversation. Word isn't enough. Find if someone taped it."

* * *

This was a short one. One and a half in a day.

Review please.


End file.
